


Fits

by Halfwaythere0808



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: Fits, Hurt, Underage Drinking, cool teens, not seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfwaythere0808/pseuds/Halfwaythere0808
Summary: This is a story about a single day that had changed a persons life. It is based on a true story.





	Fits

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to make the pint that this story is based in a rural town in Scotland. Hence school uniform and small classes. Alex is 17 she is quite tall with short ish black hair and hazel eyes. Miss Harley is short, Glaswegian with thick ginger hair. I’d say she’s 30ish. All characters aren’t based on real people but the story is based on real events. I’d also like the reader to know that Alex does survive this. It’s not a happy ending however...

Every day you wake up with out real knowledge of how exactly the next twenty four hours will unfold. No matter what plans you make or what intentions you set out to do, there is no real way of accurately knowing of how your day will go. Most days go roughly as planned, and you end up doing most of the things you set out to do. Then other days spiral out of your control. It’s like an unseen force had decided what’s on your agenda that day and that you simply have to roll with the punches. This was one of those days. 

Alex woke up like most people do in the morning. She turned off her alarm to get those five extra minutes of sleep before her mother would come storming in to get her ready for school. As usual she would get dressed and get ready in a tired grumpy state that every teenager seems to have at 7am. Being the seventeen year old she was she slapped on a bit of make up for good measure in an attempt to mask any acne that had appeared seemingly overnight on her face. Alex was not that much of a girly girl, she was more into boxing and video games than netball and shopping, but she was always self conscious about things concerning appearance. Though not to a large extent as her make up was light and she always went for a more tomboy look. Jeans and a hoodie was a consistent outfit of choice and her hair was only ever up or down, nothing fancy. This particular day she had kept it down because it wasn’t too windy and she couldn’t find a band to put her hair up with. She had a laid back attitude where she wouldn’t cry over any drama and got along with most people. She had the muscle to insure no one would mess around with her, as years of boxing and running gave her a toned look.

However for a month or so prior she had stopped going to the gym and had lost some of her muscle. It’s not that she didn’t want to go, she just felt she didn’t fit in there anymore. As more people had joined the gym and her boxing friends began to lose interest in the sport, she found herself surrounded by either 12 year old boys or 40 year old men, both of which didn’t appeal to her. She had also got caught in the pressures of the internet as strong women aren’t really appealing to seventeen year old boys, and so she perused to become like the skinny girls who were surrounded by boys at school. Her friends would also poke fun at how ‘in shape’ she was, which made matters worse. 

As Alex entered school that day she had a small amount of time to briefly catch up with her friends before the bell rang for first period. Advanced History. It was a small class of around five pupils and focused on the rise of the Soviet Union. Not the most interesting topic but at least there were many memes on it which could be posted on the class groups chat. Alex wandered into the class at the same time as the rest of the students. She chatted to her friend Anna whilst they both got their books out of their bag. It was nothing important which they talked about, just a party that was occuring that might (as it was a Friday) and how they were planning to get alcohol that night. Their teacher Miss Harley over heard this conversation. Though young, Miss Harley had some really old fashion views on young people and alcohol, surely she would have done the same when she was Alex’s age only 10 or so years ago, but still she was having none of that chat in her classroom. “I don’t want to hear it!” She commander with a serious look on her face. The whole class (aka all five of them) looked at each other knowing that Miss Harley would probably be going out her self that night, but they didn’t want a detention so didn’t mention it. Miss Harley wasn’t really that strict of a teacher either she just had an air of professionalism which stopped her from being cool. Once one student had been joking about a party and the fact that one of their mates had been using drugs, I don’t think anyone expected the rage that came from her that day. However she laughed about pretty much everything else, mostly at the suggestions from her students, such as; one solution to the trenches would be to plant trees. She also watches Game of thrones, Dr Who and Marvel so lengthy conversation about that would occur often. And she wasn’t that bad of a teacher.

The lesson this day was simply a reading. Which everyone would do and though it was supposed to be individual work, they would discuss amongst themselves. But this day everyone remained relatively quite mainly due to the fact that it was first thing in the morning. Highlighting quotes and answering questions kept everyone going through the lesson, and Alex was quite good at this sort of stuff so wasn’t bothered. But around half way through the lesson, Alex felt her heart start to beat very fast. She tried to ignore it, discard it as heart burn. But this was shortly followed by extreme dizziness and then she was out. Alex had collapsed.

It was odd because she was on a chair. So instead of ending up flat on the floor she ended up with her head hitting the ground but her butt still on the seat. Miss Harley was suddenly in panic mode. She had never done this before. And she hadn’t had first aid training since she was a trainee teacher six years ago. But the way Alex had collapse caused her the most concern and so Miss Harley sprinted to Alex’s side, lifting her whole body off the floor and holding her up so she was at a slightly less awkward angle. Miss Harley told the whole class to leave and to get the school nurse. This was when Alex started to have what can be described as a fit in Miss Harley’s arms. Miss Harley had another wave of panic as she was now alone in a room with a very sick yet very heavy kid. All she could do was repeat “You’re okay, you’re going to be fine, You’re okay.” Which she could have been telling Alex but equally could have been telling herself. After what felt like years but must have only been around thirty seconds Alex stopped ‘fitting’, and had relaxed in Miss Harley’s arms. Miss Harley then propped Alex up in her seat as she regained consciousness. Miss Harley Alex if she was ok to which Alex replied yes. But clearly dazed Alex put her head on the desk as she still felt like she was spinning. Miss Harley felt the anxiety that had been building in her chest lessen and she took some deep breaths as another teacher Mr Baron walked in saying that they couldn’t get a hold of the school nurse. He gave a kind smile toward Alex as both he and Miss Harley decided to go find the school nurse. Alex felt a bit of panic as she watched Miss Harley leave as she still felt dizzy and knew that something still wasn’t right. 

In knowing something wasn’t right she decided she better tell someone as she feared what ever had just happened would occur again. As Alex tried to get up she felt everything go again, and this time went down with a huge thud. The walls shook slightly and everyone in that corridor had stopped what they were doing for a moment. Miss Harley came running back in as regret came over her like a flood, how could she have left Alex on her own how could she be so stupid. She found Alex this time on the ground, violently ‘fitting’ as her arms and legs were hitting off various chairs and tables which surrounded her. Miss Harley couldn’t do anything to protect her, all she could do was watch. And it was something that was very difficult to watch. She felt so responsible for the situation which this kid was in. Hopelessness overwhelmed her.


End file.
